


Royal Penance

by Merfilly



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Blow Job, Guilt, M/M, Nipple Play, Power Imbalance, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot makes a confession. Arthur assigns the penance. They both win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Penance

"My liege," Lancelot said, miserable in his voice and body once Arthur had admitted him to the royal bedchamber.

"Lancelot." Arthur had been disturbed at the request for private audience, issued so formally earlier in the evening and chosen the venue. Because of it, he had ordered Guenevere to her own chambers this night.

"I have a confession to make to you, and I thought it best done in private, not within the Circle." Lancelot would not lift his eyes, making Arthur begin to pace with worry. Of all his Knights, none were so dedicated to him as Lancelot, save perhaps Gawain and Kay.

"Confession, the priests keep prating, is good for the soul, Lancelot. So pray tell me what troubles your soul that you come to me, but not to one of the priests who could shrive you."

"My sin may be of God's purview, but I hold my earthly loyalty to you first, and feel I need your forgiveness." Lancelot dropped to his knees in front of his king as Arthur came to a stop in front of him.

"Tell me this sin, and I shall forgive you, even if I must set upon you a penance to complete for the forgiving." Arthur watched his Queen's Champion kneeling before him, the back of his neck barely visible beneath the ends of Lancelot's dark hair.

"I have known lust, my king, and I have taken the lusts to bed with me, and dreamed within them."

Arthur wondered, and then he stiffened. It was as well that Lancelot had confided in private, for if any of the other Knights knew the Queen's Champion was not pure of heart in regards to her, the Court would grow uneasy.

"Lancelot, I have entrusted her virtue to you in my absence," he murmured softly, so none of the pages could hear from the hall.

The Knight looked up in misery then, his eyes clouded.

"Would that it were that simple, my lord." He cast his eyes back down, for looking at Arthur's worry over the situation was far more shaming.

"Simple? If not the Queen, Lancelot, then who?" Arthur grasped the Knight's chin, turning his face up so they could look at one another. What Arthur saw in that miserable, shamed face made his breath catch. "Lance?"

"I have fought this passion, my King, but you must send me far afield, to protect you from what has taken me to fevers in my bed," Lancelot whispered, trying to look away.

That, more than the stunning revelation, wrenched at Arthur's own carefully checked desires. The thought of Lancelot in full need, hand moving upon his own body, relieving the desires burning in his veins made Arthur's trousers feel unpleasantly tight.

The King had learned that decisions had to be made swiftly, but wisely. Lancelot was one of his best men, and loyal to a fault. That his desire ran parallel to Arthur's own, and yet was a source of inevitable trouble should it be learned was a thorny matter.

"Lancelot, I gain nothing by sending you away. But there must be a punishment for the sin of lust." Arthur released his chin to walk slowly around the man he saw as a brother to his soul, the one man he would deny nothing to.

"My lord, please...away, I could spread the message of the Circle, find you strong young men to shape into your vision, rather than letting them become bandits or worse."

"Silence, Lancelot!" Arthur hissed at him, prompting instant obedience.

The King came to the front of Lancelot again, aware of that pressure in his groin once more as he looked on the bowed neck. The punishment had to fit the sin; his childhood told him there was no sin in love, and was not desire shared a manifestation of love?

"Lancelot, I decree this to be your punishment. I have not had the easiest of times coping with the Queen. I insist that you show me more in the ways of sexual satisfaction, so that perhaps I can get the Queen with child through better handling of her."

Lancelot's face whipped up in shock. "My lord?!"

Arthur put a hand to the ties of his tunic. "Come now, are you not prepared to pay the price for your sins? Is that not why you've come?"

His Knight swallowed hard, daring to breathe his answer. "I accept anything you wish of me, my King."

"Then show me, Lance, just what it should take to please a Royal, so that next time I go to the Queen, I may be more sure of what she requires." Arthur shoved off the tunic, and then his trousers, fumbling to kick off the slippers first. Lancelot moved swiftly, aiding that task, before drinking in the sight of Arthur, so fair compared to most of them.

"My Lord, if you will go to the bed?" Lance asked softly. "I can show you what I know of the body, to serve my penance to you properly."

Arthur could hear the gall in the words as he went to the bed as asked. Lancelot remained clothed, as this was not for his benefit. Lance accepted it as punishment, to obtain the right to touch Arthur, when it lay under the guise of preparing Arthur for Guenevere. Punishment and reward in one, and Lancelot would never know it, if Arthur was careful enough.

"A woman's breasts are sensitive to the touch of a man's hands, and to his mouth, as if to make her ready for the suckling of a babe," Lancelot instructed, before he joined Arthur on the wide bed, and showed him what he meant, his lips caressing the nipples and duskier skin surrounding them. He sucked softly, teeth barely grazing the hard buds they became.

"Ahh...I will keep that in mind, Lancelot. For Guen has beautiful breasts indeed." Arthur watched the Knight close his eyes tightly, forcing himself to accept this for what it was.

"Slow, careful kisses will excite her, make her more eager for the joining, my King, if you trace the lines of her body with your mouth." To demonstrate, Lance took the next several minutes to trace the ribs of his King, to line his tongue over the muscles that defined the fair man, to suck light little love marks into the skin at the line of Arthur's hips.

"And if she is ticklish?" Arthur pressed, keeping the focus on his Queen, even if he truly wanted to enjoy this for its sake alone.

"She will forget such childishness under your talented tongue, my lord, I promise you," Lancelot told him, though the words cost his pride another blow.

Arthur allowed himself the luxury of stroking a hair over the dark hair of his Knight. "What further wonder can I bestow upon my Queen's body?"

Lancelot looked up into his King's face, swirl of emotions keeping his face darker than he normally allowed. "A woman, my lord, has a small node between the folds of her cleft, that is every bit as sensitive as a man's pride," he said, before boldly running a hand along his ruler's 'pride'. Arthur shivered and moaned at the touch, closing his eyes at how hard Lance had made him.

"Truly?"

"Truly, sire. But a touch, light and soft will bring her to a moan. A firmer, ruling touch, and she will flow wet with the juices of desire," Lancelot promised him, showing both types of touch as he ran his finger over the vein of his lord's swollen length. "It hides beneath the folds, hooded, much as our prides must be coaxed forward from time to time," he added, caressing a thumb along the top of Arthur's length where it was exposed from the foreskin.

"Ahh...a shy creature worth hunting gently," Arthur breathed.

"It can be worth your time to even kiss it, my Lord," Lancelot told him, suiting action to words.

Arthur found himself at a loss for words for perhaps the first time since he had found Excalibur and lifted her properly the first time. There was no stopping the consequences, nor could he deny that it left him almost aching for more to know Lance drank him down steadily.

"My faithful Lance," he whispered, as sense returned to him. "It seems I should practice these measures upon you, so that I make not a fool of myself with Guen."

Lancelot looked at him in shock again, but the stern look drew him to his knees to begin disrobing.

"As my King deems necessary, to punish me for my sins," he said.


End file.
